After the Battle
by TheUnicornsAreComing
Summary: What happens immediately after the Battle of Hogwarts? How do those who are lost their loved ones recover? Will they be able to find new love? What happens in the months following the battle. Canon pairings. Different than other fics like this.


After leaving Dumbledore's office, they slowly picked their way through the rubble towards the Great Hall, where all the Weasleys were waiting. As they neared the Great Hall, Harry began to feel everyone's eyes on him. He realized that he had not properly slept since leaving Shell Cottage.

"You know what, go on without me." He nodded towards the Great Hall. Even though the bodies had been removed, he could see the Weasleys mourning over their lost son. Harry couldn't face them right now. Ron started to protest as Harry started walking away, but Hermione silenced him with a knowing look. When Harry turned back, he saw them walking into the Great Hall, holding hands.

After everything that had happened on that day, all Harry could think about was his soft four-poster bed back in the Gryffindor Tower. That is, if the Gryffindor Tower even still existed.

The giants and spiders had destroyed most of the castle, leaving gaping holes in the ceiling. That was the case with the Gryffindor common room when Harry arrived. The Fat Lady was gone, (she had probably fled with many of the other paintings), leaving the portrait hole wide open. Harry didn't even stop to register the destruction of the ceiling in the common room. He just trooped up the dormitory steps and collapsed on his bed.

As soon as they reached the Great Hall, Ron was seized by his mother, who seemed like she would never let go of him. Hermione did not want to intrude upon the family scene, so she went over to Ginny, who was sitting a few feet away from everyone. She was staring blankly into space and barely looked up when Hermione sat next to her. Neither of them talked for a while. Finally Ginny broke the silence.

"It's going to be so different…without him." Her voice sounded hollow.

"Oh Ginny," Hermione cried, tears starting to fill her eyes, "He's always going to be with us." She hesitated for a moment. "How is George doing?"

"I don't know, he said he needed some air a while ago. No one's seen him since."

Hermione didn't know what else to say, so they sat in silence for a few more minutes. Eventually Ginny stood. "I think I need to go for a walk."

Hermione nodded at her.

Ginny turned like she was going to walk away, but then asked Hermione hesitantly, "Where's Harry?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure, he wandered off a couple minutes ago. I don't think he could face it."

"Nah," Ron said, coming over to both of them. "I know Harry, the git's got it in his head that this is all his fault. He'll come back eventually."

"I still can't believe it," Ginny said in a low voice. "Voldemort's gone. We're free of him, because of Harry." She hesitated again. "Did you guys…know about the things he was saying? You know, to Voldemort, about Snape and his mother and Dumbledore."

Hermione and Ron shared a glance. No, Harry had some serious explaining to do.

Ron offered his hand to Hermione, who took it and smiled.

"Oh, so you two are together now?" Ginny smiled for the first time. "It's about time."

Hermione blushed while Ron turned a deep shade of scarlet.

Mrs. Weasley bustled over to them and gave Hermione a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're all alright." She said, her voice shaking as she looked over to the spot where Fred's body had been. Hermione hugged her again.

"Anyway, I was thinking it's time that we head back to the Burrow. I'm sure we'll be back soon to help with repairs; this castle is falling apart. _Hermione, don't be silly you are coming with us!_" She added sternly as Hermione made no move to leave.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley," She said, relieved. "But soon I _will_ have to to go find my parents."

"Of course dear, but we'll always have space for you in the meantime." Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione's cheek as they headed over to the rest of the family, who were saying their goodbyes and gathering their things.

Professor McGonagall hurried over.

"Arthur, Molly, we cannot thank you and your family enough for your services to the Order. I'm so sorry to hear about…" She seemed to be fighting to keep her voice steady. "…Fred. His troublemaking ways will never be forgotten. However, " she turned to Ron and Hermione. "Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger have been making quite a name for themselves. And where is Potter?"


End file.
